slapstickculturefandomcom-20200214-history
Tim Vibrant
Tim Vibrant is a major character in Slapstick Culture. He is the rival of Saccharine Sydney and the head of Mixy Morbid Studios. He appears and has an important role in all three acts of the story. Background Tim Vibrant (born Timothy Alan Sanders) is the head actor of Mixy Morbid, creator of the live-action cartoon 1/4 for Galaxy Imprint and a captain of the Underground Justice. He has been a resident of the Queen's Quarter for his entire life, and involved with the Underground for most of it. Both of Tim's parents held high positions in the Underground Justice, with his father being a captain and his mother a public coordinator. They introduced Tim to acting at a very young age, and found he had a natural talent. He entered the Underground at the age of twelve, and was moved to homeschooling, as he didn't have time for the Underground, acting, and public school all at once. He became very well-known and sought after in the entertainment industry. It was here that made friends with budding reporter Tahiti Cat and inherited millionaire Grant Pines, who would later become his teammates. He also dated Tiger Lily for a few weeks before introducing her to his industry, and soon after, his father had strings pulled to make him a captain of the Underground. In the same fashion as Sydney, Tim gave himself a new stage name and chose to take over a poor animation studio as his cover. He built a team of seasoned actors and respected Underground agents, and they were assigned to investigate cases of gang violence in the Southeast. Often, his team (under the name Mixy Morbid Studios) crossed paths with Short Pier Productions, and so a rivalry developed between the two teams. Personality Tim can be easily described as the opposite counterpart of Saccharine Sydney. He is a charming, charismatic young man with a positive, confident outlook at all times. He is capable and very trustworthy, and takes pride in his own abilities. One of his greatest vices is that, by no fault of his own, Tim is constantly unlucky in love. Though he is a romantic soul, he faces more rejections and harsh breakups than any other character. He is known to take them well, but his painful love life is a touchy subject. Naturally, it's almost always used by Short Pier (and a few of his own teammates) as fuel to torment the man. His ex-girlfriends' reasons for leaving him range from a simple loss of attraction to, in one case, being hit by a train. Tim is occasionally accused of being pretentious and shallow by Short Pier, but outside of his search for love, actual examples of this behaviour are very, very rare. However, he is capable of dealing with criticism and doesn't let it bother him, and in fact holds no ill will for Short Pier. Physical Appearance Tim is a Millennial cartoon, drawn in bright colour with very large eyes and long legs (despite actually being rather short.) He has curly brown hair usually kept under some kind of hat, a full beard, and a small, reddish nose. He typically wears a lot of flannel and jeans for every occasion, prompting others to describe him as a "tiny lumberjack". Tim doesn't have any visible deformities, but his bones are said to be "painted too light", which allows him to float up to a metre off of the ground. He avoids doing this in public and on camera, and has no intention of being repainted to fix it. It does, however, result in him having a subtly strange, disjointed way of walking. Relationships Saccharine Sydney is Tim's rival and Short Pier counterpart. Tim was granted captain status just a few weeks after Sydney, and as both wanted to use animation studios as their covers, they were forced to work together in the weeks leading up to the creation and hiring of their respective teams. While Sydney is impatient and rude to Tim, he remains kind to her. He is always willing to help her out and collaborate on both television projects and Underground missions. She generally misreads this enthusiasm as condescension, however, and ignores or rejects his help.